Chocolate
by Lily Tsukaima
Summary: Hong Kong mengharapkan reaksi-reaksi bagus dan imut dari Emil Iceland tetapi pemuda berambut putih itu tidak menunjukkan reksi yang diinginkan Hong Kong. Hong semakin gemas dan tak menyangka kalau Emil akan datang ke rumahnya. Hari-hari menyenangkan itupun dimulai... Summary sucks.. I know.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Chocolate © Lily Tsukaima

_Nah, apa yang belum kulakukan…_ pikirku sambil berjalan keliling sekolah sambil menggigiti permen karet yang ada di mulutku. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk mengerjai orang, tapi karena matahari yang bersinar sangat terik ini aku jadi kebingungan. Ya, itu alasan yang kubuat-buat. Jadi, setelah mengolesi bangku Alfred yang ada di ruang OSIS dengan lem super dan merobek beberapa buku yang ada di perpustakaan –dan kena marah Elizabeta—aku kehabisan ide untuk mengerjai orang.

Aku berjalan lurus ke depan, masih mengunyah permen karetku. Permen karet memang bukan makanan kesukaanku tapi yang ada di kantungku beberapa saat lalu hanyalah permen karet mint ini, jadi mau tidak mau harus kumakan. Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan, aku memegang perutku yang kosong. Aku bukan orang yang rakus akan makanan dan ingin makan setiap saat, aku belum makan sekitar dua belas jam yang lalu. Jadi, aku berjalan ke salah satu restoran _fast food_ di belakang sekolah.

Suasananya tak terlalu ramai juga tak terlalu sepi karena ini sudah hampir telat untuk makan siang. Aku berjalan mengelilingi restoran itu dan seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. "Hong!" aku menengok dan mendapati Arthur sedang duduk dengan beberapa temannya –Alfred, Kiku dan paman Francis. Yang kutatap bukan Arthur melainkan Alfred, matilah aku kalau ia tahu yang mengolesi lem di bangkunya tadi. Aku membalikkan badan dan berniat keluar restoran itu, tapi malangnya nasibku, paman Francis menarikku menuju kursi Alfred dan yang lainnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Sini makan bersama kami." Kata Francis riang, Francis adalah paman dari Arthur dan Arthur adalah pacar Alfred. Kiku adalah teman dekat Arthur sejak kecil dan sempat menyukai pemuda beralis tebal itu sampai ia menemui Hercales. Jadi, aku ditarik ke meja Alfred dan pemuda berkacamata itu menatapku tajam. Oh, dia tahu. Dia pasti tahu kalau aku yang mengoleskan lem itu.

Setelah dipaksa duduk oleh Francis, aku berdiri kembali dan berlari ke luar restoran itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan paman Francis. Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku tak kena marah si Alfred itu. Aku berhenti berlari di bawah pohon rimbun di taman yang letaknya agak jauh dari restoran itu maupun dari sekolah –tidak menghiraukan bel sekolah yang terdengar saat aku melewati sekolah. Berniat membolos? Ya. Kebiasaan membolos? Ya. Jadi jangan heran kalau kau hanya menemukanku di perpustakaan sekolah untuk membaca komik dan di _internet café_ di dekat rumahku.

Aku terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafasku sambil bersender ke batang pohon yang tebal. Beberapa detik setelah nafasku kembali, aku menyadari bahwa tak hanya aku di sini. Seseorang dengan rambut _blonde_ tertidur dengan buku yang terbuka di wajahnya dengan seragam yang berbeda denganku. Sinar matahari masuk dari sela-sela daun dan mengenai wajah lelaki itu. Aku mengintipnya dari balik sisi pohon karena mendengar suara nafasnya yang sangat, kuulangi, _sangat_ kecil. Aku memotret wajah orang itu saat buku yang ada di wajahnya jatuh ke tanah dan memerhatikan fotoku.

Kulit putih pucat, badan kecil dan rambut yang terlihat halus. Kuakui, dia lumayan imut. Ya, _lumayan_. Entah karena mendengar bunyi _handphone_ku saat aku memotret atau karena buku di wajahnya jatuh, ia membuka matanya dan terlihatlah sepasang mata _violet_ milik gadis itu. _Well_, aku tak tahu pasti apakah dia itu perempuan atau bukan. Dia terlalu manis untuk dikatakan laki-laki walau itu kenyataannya. Lihat saja dadanya, rata.

Orang itu duduk dengan mata setengah terbuka lalu berkedip beberapa kali dan matanya terbuka penuh. Ia mengambil bukunya lalu menengok ke arahku. Ah, aku salah. Rambutnya… rambutnya bukan _blonde_, mirip _blonde_ tapi bukan. Rambutnya _platinum blonde_, warna rambut yang jarang kutemui di sekolah maupun di sekitar rumah –mungkin karena di sekitar rumahku adalah orang Asia semua. Dia menatapku kebingungan. "Hver ert þú?" bahasa apa itu?

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan ia menyadari kalau ia memakai bahasa aneh. "Ah, maaf. Kau siapa? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya orang itu menatapku dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Imut. Ya, imut. Ia mungil dan pipinya memerah, imut. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanyaku balik dengan nada sindiran di akhir pertanyaanku. Aku melirik jam tanganku yang mengatakan kalau sekarang sudah jam dua siang lewat empat puluh tujuh menit. Masih jam segini, aku masih punya waktu untuk mengerjai anak imut ini –keputusan yang kuambil setelah melihat anak itu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menaikan alisnya.

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu. Jawab." Pintanya dengan wajah kesal. Imut.

"Namaku Hong. Aku sedang kabur dari beberapa orang jahat yang ingin membunuhku." Bohong, tapi tak sepenuhnya bohong. Alfred orang jahat –setidaknya menurutku—yang akan membunuhku jika ia tahu kalau aku yang mengolesi lem di kursinya dan Arthur juga akan membunuhku karena mengerjai kekasihnya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Emil Bondevik," katanya pelan. "Tadinya sedang baca buku _The Ballad of Reading Gaol_, tapi malah ketiduran." Jelasnya lalu membuka halaman buku dengan sampul kuno itu dengan _random_. Heh, penggemar Oscar Wilde seperti Yao rupanya, mereka akan jadi teman akrab kalau bertemu. Aku mengangkat satu alisku.

"Kau penggemar Oscar Wilde?" tanyaku seraya menendangi batang pohon raksasa itu dengan ringan. Oh, baiklah, lupakan soal mengerjai anak manis ini, aku tak ada ide untuk mengerjainya lagi –ide itu tiba-tiba hilang. Aku lebih senang memendangi pipinya yang kelihatan empuk dan rambut halusnya. Ia mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku duduk bersender batang pohon dan mulai menutup mata.

Ide menghampiriku. Ya, ide menghampiriku dan aku berterima kasih kepada tuhan yang sudah menghilangkan rasa bosanku ini. Aku memanjat ke atas pohon dan melemparkan permen karet yang kumakan tadi –yang sudah tak ada rasanya—ke atas buku Emil. Bukan kepala, bukan bajunya, tapi bukunya. Buku Oscar Wilde kesayangannya. Bagaimana reaksinya saat melihat bukunya terkena permen karet yang lengket? Pasti menarik.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku.

Aku menjatuhkan permen karet itu yang tepat mengenai halaman sebelah kiri buku yang sedang dibaca Emil. Aku ber-_yes _pelan lalu menunduk ke bawah untuk melihat reaksi pemuda imut itu. Ia mendongkak –mungkin ia sudah tahu kalau aku ada di atas. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia menutup kembali mulutnya, tunggu... kenapa?

Senyuman di wajahku hilang.

Tidak seru. Ya, reaksinya tidak seru. Aku mengharapkan reaksi seru dari setiap orang yang kukerjai. Pingsan, kaget, marah –mereka semua menunjukkan wajah aneh, aku suka—itulah yang kuharapkan. Tapi, dia tidak marah sama sekali, atau mungkin tak diperlihatkannya. Karena tak mendapat reaksi yang bagus, aku melompat turun dari pohon; bukan semacam manusia super yang bisa melompat dari gedung tinggi yang biasa ada di film, aku hanya melompat dari dahan tebal setinggi dua meter dan kurasa.. itu normal.

Dia cemberut dan menatapku tajam. Oh, dia bukannya tidak marah, ia hanya menahan marahnya. Dan kurasa itu... manis. Oh, dan iya, dia sangat marah. Aku tak tahu arti sebuah novel atau buku lainnya –karena aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku bermain _video game_, update _tumblr_, dan _googling_ hal-hal menarik lainnya—dan aku tak berniat tahu. Setahuku buku adalah barang yang membosankan, kalau ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat di buku itu tak bisa langsung diubah, menurutku leih baik jika isi di buku dibuat dalam _file_ –lebih menghemat tempat. _Well_, cukup soal buku.

Ia menatapku semakin tajam saat melihat kembali buku yang sekarang lembarannya lengket karena permen karet. Ia mengumpat sambil berjalan meninggalkanku. Kurasa itu juga bisa dibilang... sisi imut lain dirinya. Sekarang sudah jam tiga dan kurasa aku harus kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil tas di perpustakaan dan pulang ke rumah. Yao pasti sudah menungguku di depan _playstation_nya.

Aku tak tahu apakah ini keajaiban atau apa –menurutku keajaiban hanya ada di dongeng—tapi aku menemukan Emil dan dua orang kakaknya di rumahku keesokan harinya, hari Sabtu. Aku baru saja keluar kamar setelah membersihkan diriku dan mengecek _save_-an dataku di PSP, lalu _voilá_, Emil Bondevik dan dua kakaknya ada di ruang tamuku dengan beberapa koper besar.

Yao dan Mei sudah duduk di depan ketiga orang itu dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Yao menyadari diriku yang memerhatikan kelima orang itu dari tangga. "Ah, Hong." Sapa Yao riang lalu mengajakku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Aku bisa melihat kekagetan Emil karena matanya membulat beberapa detik sebelum kembali normal. Aku berjalan santai ke arah Yao dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini anak penggila _console_ yang tadi kubicarakan, aru!" kata Yao dengan bangganya memperkenalkanku sebagai _anak-penggila-console_.

"Kau juga penggila _console_, Yao. _Shut your mouth_." Kataku tajam yang hanya dibalas senyuman tak berdosa Yao. Aku lebih tua daripada Yao beberapa bulan, Mei lebih tua daripada aku dan Im Yong Soo. Ah, kemana Yong Soo? Beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya –mungkin aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan _console_ku. Yong Soo bukan orang yang suka mengurung diri di kamar dengan buku-buku tebal, paling tidak dia masih bisa bermain _wii_ denganku jika Yao tidak ada.

"Hong, ini Mathias Bondevik," Mei menunjuk lelaki tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_ yang duduk di sebelah Emil. "Yang itu Lucas Bondevik," Mei menunjuk lelaki dengan jepit _cross_ di sisi kiri kepalanya. "Yang ini—„

"Emil Bondevik." Kataku mendahului Mei dengan senyuman jahil. Mereka membawa koper, artinya mereka akan tinggal di sini. Itulah yang orang-orang lakukan jika mereka membawa koper masuk ke asrama pelajar ini. Ya, asrama pelajar. Aku dan yang lain tinggal di sebuah rumah besar yang menampung –saat ini baru empat, ditambah Emil dan yang lain jadi tujuh—beberapa murid, asrama buatan almarhum ayahku.

"Kau tahu Emil?" tanya Yao heran. Aku mengangguk pelan, tak tertarik menjelaskan detailnya. Emil menatapku kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Lucas menatapku aneh –dan itu menggangguku—dan Mathias tersenyum tak berdosa layaknya orang bodoh. Aku berdiri dari duduk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk merahku.

Mungkin…

Mulai saat ini hariku akan lebih menyenangkan daripada biasanya.

Aku tersenyum seraya memasuki kamar mandi.


	2. Chapter 2

Er... Maaf telat update *bow* Nah, chapter ini pendek... Saya ngerjain malem-malem sebelum tidur dan ini menyiksa. Besok sekolah dan saya belum ngerjain pr *headdesk* Dan abaikan urusan pribadi saya yang tadi. Sekali lagi, maaf telat update. Enjoy~

Chocolate © Me

Hetalia © The Awesome Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OOC, asal-asalan, imajinasi author yang berlebihan, yaoi.

.

"_FUCK YOU! FUCK! YOU!_" teriak Yao dengan amarahnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Kemarin Emil dan saudaranya berdiam diri di kamar. Er... kecuali Mathias yang menghabiskan stok bir di asrama ini dalam sehari. Dalam sehari.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga dengan tatapan datar. Yao jarang marah-marah di pagi hari. Apalagi dengan suara sekencang itu. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan kutemui seorang pria Russia tinggi -dan besar- di depan Yao. Ia terlihat kaget.

"Yao-Yao, tenanglah, da. Aku hanya mengajakmu kencan dan kenapa kau-" ucapan sang pria terpotong oleh teriakan lain.

"Chǔnhuò! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali TIDAK MAU, aru! Dan kalau kau menyeretku lagi ke dalam kencan menyeramkan itu, aku akan membunuhmu, aru!" ancam Yao. Mukanya memerah marah, atau malu? Entahlah, benci dan suka bedanya tipis.

"Pagi-pagi berisik.." ucap Lukas yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelahku. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"...kalian diam." pinta Emil yang muncul diantara Yao dan Ivan -sang pemuda Russia. Ivan tampak ingin protes tetapi disela Emil. "Diam." serunya lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan tajam dan Ivan benar-benar diam.

"Heya~ Emmy menyeramkan~" kata Mathias seraya merangkul Lukas. Pemuda berjepit itu memukul kepalanya dan Mathias pun kembali tertidur (baca; pingsan).

"Diam kau, _blockhead_." ucap Lukas tenang.

"...kalau dilihat, kelakuannya mirip denganmu, Hong." ucap Yao setelah menendang Ivan keluar rumahnya dengan tatapan sinis. Aku menaikkan satu alisku. Apa miripnya? Lukas terlihat pintar; silahkan lihat tumpukan buku yang ada di kamarnya. Aku? Pintar? Keajaiban dunia. Di kelas memerhatikan guru saja tidak.

"Terserah." kataku acuh tak acuh. Aku melirik Emil. Apa yang bisa kulakukan hari ini untuk menjahilinya? Emil menguap lalu menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di samping kamar milik Lukas.

"Lukas, kau tahu Emil takut apa?" tanyaku. Lukas menengok ke arahku. Yao menarik Mathias ke kamarnya yang ada di samping kamar milik Yong Soo. Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak pernah terlihat ketakutan. Coba saja cari." Lukas menggaruk belakang lehernya seperti Emil beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berjalan gontai kembali ke kamarnya. _Benar benar adik kakak._

Nah, siapa yang mau menghabiskan hari yang cerah ini di kamar, meringkuk sendirian hanya dengan sebuah game di tangan?

.

Aku meringkuk di atas kasur. _Stick _Xbox 360 di tangan, secangkir _green tea_ di samping tempat tidur dan game _Condemned: Criminal Origins_ di layar LCD. Layar LCD di kamar, hebat kan? Hanya kamarku yang punya fasilitas seperti ini karena aku memaksa Yao untuk menaruhnya di kamarku. Lampu kamar tentunya kumatikan, tirai tertutup dan tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun kecuali dari layar. Hidup itu indah.

Aku berkedip menatap monster-monster yang muncul di layar. Lalu pintu kamarku terbuka, membiarkan masuk seberkas cahaya.

"Hong, aku pinjam senter." seru seseorang dari pintu kamarku. Emil. Aku menatapnya beberapa detik.

"Kenapa harus punyaku?" tanyaku. Aku kembali memerhatikan layar.

"Lukas sedang membaca buku, Mathias masih pingsan, Yao sepertinya sedang depresi karena pria besar yang datang tadi, Mei sedang pergi dengan temannya dan satu lagi masih tidur." jelas Emil seraya bersender ke dinding kamar Hong. "Senter." pinta pemuda mungil itu.

"Untuk apa?" mataku tak lepas dari layar.

"Lampu kamarku mati."

"Kau bisa menetap di sini." kataku seraya memutar bola mataku. Game sudah ku save, jadi kumatikan Xbox yang ada di depan kasur.

"Tidak mau." ucapnya. Ia memutar bola matanya lalu melihatku menghampirinya dengan tatapan datar. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan tatapan malas.

"Kelakuanmu jelek. Apa lagi? Kau terlihat... mesum." ...hah? Mesum? Mesum katanya? Sepertinya menarik. Ya, karena menarik aku memutuskan untuk menjahilinya.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menaruhnya di dinding sebelah telinga Emil lalu mendekatkan wajahku. Aku tertawa pelan. "Mesum? Siapa yang mesum?" tanyaku setengah berbisik. Muka pemuda di depanku terlihat tegang dan kaget. Aku menaruh tanganku yang satu lagi di sisi yang berlawanan. Ia merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Hong, jangan bercanda." ucapnya ketakutan. Aku tersenyum licik.

"Siapa yang bercanda? Ah, lihat. Bibirmu merah. Aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya." ucapku pelan. Muka Emil memerah. _Jangan tertawa Hong, itu akan merusak rencanamu. _Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tawaku tidak meledak.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Emil ketakutan.

"Hm.. Mau apa ya?" aku menempelkan kedua ujung hidung kami. Ah, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat.

"Emil dimana-" suara itu masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku memutar mataku, tidak menjauh se-inchipun dari Emil. "LEPASKAN ADIKKU!"

Dan hal berikutnya yang kulihat adalah hitam, gelap dan... menyakitkan.

.

Yao mengobati dahiku yang tergores... lebih tepatnya tertusuk pisau milik Lukas. Wajah Yao terlihat kesal.

"Yao, wajahmu tidak perlu sekesal itu." ucapku jengkel.

"Bercandamu kali ini keterlaluan, Hong. Emil masih kecil." Yao membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dari dahiku.

"Dia enam belas tahun, Yao. Waktu yang cukup untuk memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain." ucapku sedikit meringis karena Yao menekan lukaku dengan kasar.

Lalu ceramah Yao mulai dari sana. Percaya padaku, kau tidak ingin mendengarkannya karen yang ia katakan sangat sangat _sangat_ panjang dan bertele-tele.


End file.
